$\dfrac{1}{4} \times 6 = {?}$
$6$ is the same as $\dfrac{6}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{6}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 6}{4 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{6}{4}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{3}{2}$